Happy Ending
by Renesme CARLY Cullen
Summary: Renesme's life is going great. She has a loving family and an amazing best friend, not to mention shes a half vampire. But when her family decides they're going to move away from everything she's ever known, it all starts to fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new Renesme story…I love her! I've written a few stories in the past but I have a tendency to leave them incomplete. I won't do that this time, I swear! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I love reviews, almost more than Twilight itself so please, review! (constructive criticism welcomed!) And yes, this is short. But I'm just starting, all my chapters **_**will not**_** be this short. ~ Carly**

**

* * *

**

_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory. No happy ending._

_-Happy Ending, Mika_

_

* * *

_

"Nessie?"

I instantly dropped the book I held in my hands, a copy of Wuthering Heights my mom had let me borrow. I jumped off my small twin bed and ran the three steps that led toward the twisting door knob of my bedroom door.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed.

He emerged though the narrow doorway the next second and I jumped into his arms.

"Whoa kiddo, I've been gone three days chill out!" He said hugging me back. I could feel the heat radiating off his arms through a thick green sweater Alice had stuck me in today.

I pulled away to look at his face. "That's three days too long." I pouted.

He laughed that beautiful Jacob laugh. "Well a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, Ness."

I smiled up at him, happy to see the face of my best friend again.

"Wow…" He sighed staring at me.

"What?" I questioned stepping back, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Your tall! I never really noticed but you've grown so much these past years."

Jake always said something like this every once and a while. And he always had this same look in his eyes. It wasn't sad exactly, more like he was remembering something. I was technically five years old but I looked about 16 these days. I was continuing to grow slower as each year passed.

"So?" I said, attempting to change subjects. "How was your trip?" I questioned as I led him out into the living room to sit on the large leather couch.

Jake had gone to California with Billy for the weekend to visit his sister Rebecca for Christmas. I had never thought I could ever miss someone so much in my life, even though it _was_ just for a few days.

"It was a lot of fun," He said as he ran his hand through his somewhat short hair. "I met Bec's husband and we had a barbecue in their back yard Christmas night, it was 65 degrees out!" He proclaimed, looking shocked.

"Wow! It was snowing here…it's always snowing here lately," I sighed looking out the window as it snowed. I really didn't like this whole winter thing. "So it was good then?"

"Yeah it was nice seeing her again, it's been years…." He shifted on the couch to face me. His face held a smile, a beautiful Jacob smile. "I missed you a lot though."

I leaned in to give him another hug. "I missed you too Jakey."

"Jacob?"

I turned around to see my mom at the front door of the cottage. She poked her head around the doorway and walked in when she saw Jake.

"Hey Bells." He stood to give her a hug. I saw them both wince as they smelled each other.

"How was your trip?" She asked, pulling away from they're embrace.

"It was a lot of fun." He smiled. I noticed it was a little less Jacob-y as when he smiled at me before.

"Well that's great." She smiled back showing her vampire teeth.

She turned to me. "They're lunch at the main house if you're hungry Renesme. You're welcome to come over too, Jacob."

Right on cue, his stomach growled quite loudly.

"Come on Jake." I laughed lifting from the couch and slipping into my boots that sat by the door.

We walked to the main house through the two feet of snow that covered the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not burning bridges._

_I'm trying to mend them._

_-Burning Bridges, Jessie James_

Jacob, Mom, and I entered the kitchen at the main house to find the entire family sitting at the dining room table. This was odd for two reasons. One, no one other than Jacob and I sat at the table seeing as no one else ate food. And two, because they all had looks of worry on they're faces. Especially Mom, she looked as if she would be crying if she could.

"Jacob, your back!" Alice said from her seat at the far end of the table.

He didn't say anything in response. Mom walked past me and Jacob's frozen statures. And took a seat next to my father. She looked as equally upset as the others.

"What's going on?" I questioned, looking up at Jake. He just stared blankly ahead.

Carlisle spoke next. "Renesme. Jacob. Why don't you take a seat." He gestured toward the two remaining seats.

Jacob sat at the seat closest to him. His expression was a mixture of worry and utter despair. I took a deep breath and hesitantly sat next to him. I looked expectantly at Carlisle to continue but my father spoke instead.

"As you know we've lived in this town for nearly 9 years. This is much longer than we've ever stayed anywhere before but we've stayed for obvious reasons. Of course, none of us have aged and people are started to suspect things. Of course, we need to avoid suspicion." He paused to take an unneeded breathe. "Renesme, we're moving to New York.

I stared at him. "NO!" I yelled jumping up from my seat. "No, no, NO! How could you do this to me! Take me away from Charlie and my home and this town. What about the pack? What about…" I stopped. Jacob. What about Jacob!

"Jake…" I whispered.

I turned, he gave me a look that just said, 'There's nothing I can do.' Before I knew what I was doing I was out the back door and running in the forest. I ran and ran and ran until the tears spilling down my face started to cloud my vision. I leaned against a large maple tree and slowly slid to sit on the snow-covered ground.

Moving. This couldn't be happening. No this won't happen, I wouldn't let it. How could I leave? Leave my home, the only place I've ever known to go across the country. Somewhere without Charlie, and the pack, first beach, and the little carving on my bed side table that said 'Jacob+Ness' with a heart around it that I drew when I was little, and the meadow near the cottage that I sat in from time to time just to think. Somewhere without my Jacob…

"Nessie."

I looked up to see him standing right above me. I quickly wiped my tears from my face. But it was no use, new ones appeared almost instantly.

"Aw, sweetheart." He sighed and sat next to me, taking off his jacket to wrap around me.

I laid my head on his shoulder and just sobbed. He ran his hand threw my hair and occasionally wiped a tear or two from my face. "It's gonna be okay." He soothed. But it wasn't working.

I jerked my head from his shoulder. I turned to look at him. "How could you say that, Jake? How can everything be okay if I have to leave this place. If I have to leave you, Jake!"

Did he not care that we would never see each other again! That we couldn't be best friends anymore. Was I really that easy to let go of?

"Nessie! Hold on a second." He said. But he was smiling at me, almost laughing. I just looked back confused. How is this funny? "I'm coming with you."

"What?" I sat there, stunned.

"I'm coming with you to New York!" He exclaimed with one of those smiles on his face.

"But…what about Billy and the pack? You can't just leave everything behind!"

"Good point. Then I guess I'm staying." He stood up. "See you never, Ness."

When he saw my face he started to frown. "It was a joke, Ness. I would never leave you, even because of those things. Billy is fine without me. And the pack will, too. Though Leah will be extremely upset." He joked.

"Oh, Jacob." I sighed standing up to give him a hug.

He pulled me into his chest and we stood there for a couple of minutes. Just listening to eachothers heart beats and steady breath.

"You're coming with us." I whispered, more to myself.

"You didn't really expect me to let you leave, did you?" He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Ness."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll stand by you._

_I will never desert you._

_-I'll stand by you._

The next week hectic to say the least. We were leaving tomorrow. Today consisted of packing and you have no idea how much stuff you have until you start to go through it. Most of everything consisted of clothing Alice had bought me. But, I wasn't taking half of it.

Everyone else, of course, was done packing in a matter of minutes. But I insisted to do it myself, wanting to take each piece of clothing, each book, or some other knick-knack and remember where I got it, memories I have using it.

I've been staring at a bracelet for the past few minutes. It was a small woven bracelet that I used to wear every day when I was little, but I had recently had to cut it off now that it started to cut off my circulation. Out of everything that was going into my several suitcases this was the most important. It was the bracelet Jacob had made me when I was a child.

Staring at it, memories came forth in my mind. Memories of Jake and I, us in the forest and at First Beach. I was going to miss all of these things so much now that we were leaving. I realized I had started to cry when the bracelet started to look increasingly blurry.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door of my bedroom. I quickly wiped my eyes and stuffed the bracelet in my jean pocket.

"Come in." I called. The door slowly opened and my mom entered.

"Your still packing?" She questioned with a laugh. "How much stuff do you have?"

I just shrugged, not being able to even muster a smile.

"Renesme?" She slowly walked toward my seated position on the floor and sat next to me. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I decided not to lie, knowing she would see it in my face. "It's just so…sad to leave this place. All of the memories I've had here with all of you guys… and Jake. I'm just going to miss it, that's all."

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into an ice cold hug. "I know, sweetheart. But, it's going to be okay. You will make brand new memories in new places!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well," She said, releasing me from our hug. "I came in here to tell you Jake's here."

A smile immediately graced my face. "Thanks, Mom." I lightly kissed her cheek.

I walked out of my room to find Jake in the kitchen. He was facing the open refrigerator, he seemed to have found what he was looking for because he closed the door and turned around with his mouth full of something.

I laughed as I walked toward him. "Hey, Jake!"

He quickly swallowed, which resulted in him making chocking noises before finally swallowing slower.

"Hey, Ness." He gave me a large bear hug.

I breathed in. He smelled amazing, like always. Like nature and…Jake.

"I've missed you." He sighed.

"I've missed you, too."

My parents had insisted that Jake had stayed away for the past week so I could pack and have some quality family time. He had to be home anyways, to work out things with the pack and Billy.

"So," He said pulling away. "I was thinking we could go down to La Push this afternoon. And then tonight there's a bonfire/going away party."

"Sounds good to me. I'll race you." I taunted.

"You're on."

We both walked out of the front door of the cottage into the snow covered forest.

"One," I counted down. "Two...Three!"

I was off. The surrounding we're blurry, and I suddenly felt bad about the racing idea. I wanted to see everything one last time, to memorize everything so I'll be able to think about it when I'm not in it anymore. But, I guess there was time for that on the way back.

I assumed I had beaten Jacob because he was nowhere in sight on First Beach.

"Boo!" A pair of large warm hands gripped my shoulders from behind.

I jumped and squealed loudly.

"Jacob Black!" I scolded as he walked in front of me, smirking. "Never do that again!"

"Okay, okay. Just having a little fun."

"Mmhmm." I scowled as a walked past him and plopped onto the sand.

He came to sit next to me and held my hand. "I'm sorry Renesme, I shouldn't have don't that."

I smiled at the look of sincerity in his eyes. "S'all good Jake."

He smiled in return and looked toward the waves. "So, what do you want to do?"

I looked around at First Beach. There were logs set up in a circle, for the bonfire I suppose. And the forest was nearby, the rocky cliffs. The cliffs! That's one thing I've never done, cliff diving. Jacob had never let me, said it was too dangerous or made some excuse about rip currents.

I moved my gaze toward Jacob, grinning widely.

"What?" He asked hesitantly.

I pointed to the nearby cliffs. He seemed to get the picture because he abruptly stood up. I stood up also.

"Nessie, we have gone over this. It's too dangerous for you!"

"But, Jake!" I whined." Tomorrow I'm being taken away from everything I've ever known. From my house and from my friends, the town, and First Beach. I might never have this opportunity again." I stood on my tippy-toes to try and get a little bit closer to his face. The top of my head only reached his chin. "Please Jake?" I said softly. Before he could say no. I whispered. "Please?" A tone of pleading came across my voice.

His expression looked conflicted. He then closed his eyes slowly and then opened them up, "Fine, Ness."

"YAY!" I squealed, running towards the rocky cliffs.

"But I'm going with you!" He called after me.

"I'd want you to anyways."

We soon reached the tip of the cliffs. Jake removed his navy blue t-shirt. I peered over the edge, it was a long drop. I suddenly felt very nervous. It melted when Jake gripped my hand tightly.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked.

"Yes!" My earlier excitement shown through my voice.

We backed up a few steps. Then shot forward in a run.

Then there was nothing, just an overwhelming falling sensation. I shut my eyes and now the only thing that was holding on to, that was definite and never letting go was Jacob. The scenario made me think of my life and my Jacob.

Before I knew it I was under the icy cold water. And all I could think of was which way is up? I didn't have to wonder long because Jacob's warm arms were around me and pulling me up. He left them there while we swam back to shore and laid down the on the white sand.

"That was…amazing." I sighed, letting the sun that had peeked through the clouds warm my body.

"Yeah, it's pretty great isn't it." Jake agreed.

I heard him slowly turn to face me on the sand, I did the same.

"I'm really gonna miss this place." I confessed. "Everything about it…all of the memories."

I suddenly felt like I was going to cry again. I choked back the tears.

"Yeah…me too." He said. "This is the only place I've ever known." He looked around at his surroundings.

"Oh, Jake." The tears started to escape slowly.

He pulled me into his sandy chest. I sniffled, louder than I had wanted to.

"Ness, don't cry. It's going to be okay." His voice was soothing.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." I sniffled again as more tears ran down my cheeks and onto his bare chest.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"For taking you away from your home! From Billy, and the pack. From La Push and…" A sudden thought occurred, even if I was sorry for all these things could I handle Jacob not coming with me? I wasn't sure. If staying here would be best…

He pulled away from me. "Nessie look at me."

I kept my face pointed to the sand. He soon placed his hands under my chin and gently tilted my face to look at him.

"This is what I want, to come with you and your family. To never leave your side! I could never be here without you. It has no meaning with you. Your my best friend and I love you."

We both knew the 'I love you's we occasionally exchanged were just brotherly and sisterly love. Nothing more…or atleast I thought they were.

"I love you, too." I said, my cheeks blushed a bright red and I looked back towards the ground. "But, are you sure Jake? I don't want you to-"

He cut me off by placing his pointer finger on my lips. He lifted it when he spoke, "You are what I want Nessie. I'm going with you."

He leaned in the kiss my forehead. I sighed and then smiled.

"Best friends forever?" I asked.

"Forever." He promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**I quick thank you to anyone who is reading this, thank you! I hope you're enjoying the story! And also for anyone that has read my other story, 'Renesme and Jacob's Story', I recently added the last chapter to that, so read if you wish! Oh, and please, please, please review! Any criticism or idea are welcome! Thank you again!**

I stared up at the white ceiling. I've been lying in my bed for hours, just staring above me wallowing in the fact that I was moving today. I looked over to the alarm clock sitting on my nightstand. The bright red numbers told me it was fifteen minutes past four. I sighed, was I ever going to get some sleep?

I spotted my phone lying on the floor next to my bed. I leaned down to pick it up and quickly pressed the 1 button, speed dialing my best friend. It rang and continued to ring for a good long minute and a half. Guess he doesn't have his voicemail set up, I thought. I was just about to hang up when I voice answered.

"Hello?" Jacob answered, his voice annoyed.

"I can't sleep." I complained.

"Nesssssie." He groaned. "It's like 4 in the morning."

"Come over here!" I pleaded. I always fell asleep when Jacob was with me. For some reason his presence always seemed to calm me, no matter what was running through my head.

"No. I'm hanging up now, Ness." His words were starting to slur. "I'll see you tomorrow. Actually...later today."

"Fine." I huffed. There was no point in arguing with a tired Jacob. "Goodnight, Jake."

"Night, Ness." He hung up.

I leaned of to plug my phone back into its charger on my nightstand and laid back down. Suddenly the bed felt much more comfortable. I pulled back the cover and pulled them back around me. With Jake's voice still in my head, I eventually fell into a light sleep.

"Renesme." Someone was lightly shaking me.

"Ehhh!" I groaned turning my head in the opposite direction of the disturbance and pulling the comforter over my head.

"Renesme, you have to get up now. We're leaving in about an hour." I recognized it as my mother's voice. She was walking out of the room and into the living room of the cottage now.

"Ehhh." I groaned again looking over at my alarm clock. 6 o'clock, it read.

I'd had only two hours of sleep, fantastic. I grudgingly got out of my comfortable, warm bed onto the cold wooden floor. I shivered slightly and walked over toward my shower, eager to be warm again.

After my shower I went out into the living room. Jacob was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal slowly. Wow, I don't think I've ever seen him eat anything slowly. I walked over to him and sat on the stool across from him.

"A little sleepy there, Jake?" I asked.

"Someone woke me up in the middle of the night!" He accused, not looking up from his bowl.

"Well at least you got some sleep." I responded, getting up to get myself some cereal as well. I wasn't really a huge fan of human food, but it kept me full.

I sat back down at the table while he ate his last spoonful. He sighed contently when finished and pushed the dirty dish out of the way to lean across the counter toward me.

"So you excited for the big day?" He said, slightly smiling.

I frowned and continued to eat spoonful's of Cheerios. I really did not want to think about what was going to happen today let alone talk about it. Jacob seemed to understand because he dropped the topic and walked over to the sink to clean his dish.

"You're parents told me to let you know that we're leaving in…" He looked over to the wall at the clock hanging above the stove. "Approximately half an hour and they want you to meet them at the main house."

I finished the few remaining pieces of cereal and jumped off the stool. I turned around to look over the kitchen and living room one last time before my departure. I quickly walked off toward my room with Jacob at my heels. I stopped at the door.

There it was. Exactly the same as it was five years ago. My bed was wedged in the corner and the small nightstand and dresser were the only other pieces of furniture. A few pictures hung on the walls that I had forgotten to pack up. One was of me when I was little, sitting on the porch of the main house with my mother and father and my side. The other two were pictures of me and Jacob on First Beach, one with me looking about 9 years old and another that was taken a few months ago. I slowly walked over to hold my hand over the more recent one. As if I could just transport myself back in time when I wasn't about to leave my home.

"Ness," Jacob appeared at my side. "Come here."

He pulled me over into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso, his warmness spread though me. He held me there for a minute or two then pulled away and leaned down a few inches to be at the same eye level as me.

"Oh, Ness." He sighed. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

I had just realized the moisture falling out of my eyes. He softly wiped away to silent tears.

"I'm just going to miss it, that's all." I looked back over at the pictures remembering how happy I was when they were taken. "Everything's going to be so different now."

"No it's not, Nessie. What's going to change?" He questioned. "You're still gonna be you. Your family will always be there. I'm still here, Ness."

He started to lean even closer toward me, I could feel his warm breath on my face. It felt amazing. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but no. I didn't like Jacob like that and neither does he. We were perfect as friends, best friends. I wouldn't do anything to change that.

He suddenly leaned away and held my hand. "Come on. Let's go."

I took the three pictures off the wall to pack in my suitcase and glanced around the room one last time.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said.

We slowly walked through the forest in silence. It was peaceful like this, the snow had mostly melted in anticipation of spring, the wildlife had started to peak out into the world again. A few bunnies crossed our path to the main house but even they're lively prance wasn't enough to make me feel any better.

We were approaching the house when the entire family was walking toward they're cars, suitcases in hand. Mom had mine and Jake's things as well.

"Are we leaving already?" I asked my dad as we walked toward the driveway.

"We thought we'd get a head start on things." He stated. "You can go inside real quick if you want, Ness."

I shook my head. I didn't want to remember the house as it was now…empty. I wanted to remember all of the good times, the happy memories that had taken place there. Not wanting to look back I headed toward Dad's silver Volvo with Mom. When I sat in the backseat and buckled my unneeded seatbelt she turned around to look at me.

"It's going to be okay, Renesme. Everything will work out." She spoke, softly. "I promise."

I looked down. I wasn't so sure about that. No matter how much convincing Jacob had tried to do. I felt like everything was going to be so different. I didn't like change because my life was so perfect the way it was. Mostly I was afraid of how things will be with Jake, what happens when he's in a whole new city with all new people. New people to make his best friends! What if he got a girlfriend, then she would be the one that he spent his entire day with.

I guess I was to out of it to notice when he come to sit next to me and my father was in the driver's seat driving away from my home.

**REVIEW! **

~Carlyann.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers! Please story/author alert me so you don't forget about my story. And also, I am definitely going to make chapters longer from now on. Please review so that I know that you are reading. Thank you! **

I guess I had fallen asleep on the plane because when I woke up everyone was moving around and gathering they're things. I raised my head from Jacob's shoulder.

"You're up." Jacob noted.

"Are we there already?" I asked, looking out the window at the airport.

"Yeah, you were asleep for a while." He smiled when he turned to me.

Great, now I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I looked around and didn't see my family amongst the people.

"There's already off." He said gathering our two bags. "I told them I'd wake you up and meet them out there."

"Oh." I looked out the window again. So this was my new home, I could see a few sky scrapers in the distance. I'm sure Alice loves the idea of a huge city, more shopping. I despised shopping, along with cities. Everyone's either running around, yelling into a cell phone, or smoking. And everything was always so loud. I sighed, well at least we wouldn't really be living in NYC, we were living in a small city near the northern border. I wonder if Jacob likes the city, had he been anywhere other than Seattle? He would probably like it here, so would everyone else. I was the crybaby here. I was the only one who cared about leaving my home! My mom didn't even seamed that phased about it. Well, maybe I'll find some good points about life here. Maybe I'll meet some new people, friends. And so would Jacob…but what would that mean? That he would become even better friends with someone else, a girl maybe? No. I don't think I could live with that.

"Ness," Jake called, snapping me out of my daze. I turned to see he was leaning toward me, he lifted his hand and held it to my face. "It's going to be okay. I promise." He had been telling me this constantly for the past week or so. I just nodded and looked away.

"Come on." I said. "Let's go."

We both walked slowly down the aisle and out of the plane. My family was waiting right outside the gate. My mother and father were talking further away. It looked like they were fighting which was odd because they never fought, I wonder what that was about. My aunts and uncles were in line to buy food at some sort of fast food place within the airport, and Grandpa and Grandma were waiting for us with the rest of our family's luggage surrounding them.

"You guys ready?" Grandma asked us, I didn't say anything. "They're getting you guys some food and then we'll be off."

I nodded and looked around. The place was quite busy, everyone was scattered around the large room before us. Some people were running around frantically, others sitting casually in seats looking bored. I noticed a few feet away from me was a young women, maybe 20 or 21. She was standing anxiously peering at the gate waiting for someone to come through it. You could tell when the person she was waiting for emerged because she bolted toward the doors. A young man was there waiting for her, also in his early twenties , he was dressed in a army uniform. He eagerly embraced her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her in circles. The smile on his face was too much to describe. He set her down after a few seconds and wiped the tears that had appeared on her face and kissed her. It was so beautiful I felt like _I_ was going to cry. I wish I could have that. That kind of love…

"Are we ready?" I heard my father ask. I turned and saw that him and my mother were holding hands, which probably meant that either they're disagreement was solved or they didn't want me worried. "Well let's go then."

Everyone went to grab their suitcases, my mom had my things as well as her own.

"Ness." I turned to see Jacob with a bag from McDonald's and a drink in hand. "Could you hold these."

I grabbed the two items as Jacob carried our two carry-on bags and his own luggage. I walked over to follow my family as they left through large glass doors at the front of the airport. I immediately knew which cars were ours. There was a silver Volvo for my parents, a large green jeep for Emmett and Rosalie, a gray BMW for my grandparents, a bright yellow car I didn't know the name of for Alice and Jasper, and another unfamiliar deep red car, probably for Jake.

Oh, not only did I have to move. I wasn't allowed to have my own car. Even though I had gotten my license last year, it was pointless because I didn't have anything to drive.

Everyone walked over and started to pack up their respective cars, I followed Jake.

"You gonna ride with Jacob, Renesme?" My mom asked from the car over, I nodded. "Okay, we'll see you back home.

I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat as Jacob threw his suitcase in the back. He then came to join me in the front.

"You okay, Ness?" He questioned.

"Mmhmm." I responded, my voice was too high for it to sound convincing.

I shifted in my seat to lean my head against the window and close my eyes. He pulled out of the parking spot and I knew when he pulled out onto the highway because we sped up.

Jake went to grab my hand but I pulled it away. I didn't want to sit here and hold his hand like everything was okay. I didn't want to be here in this place. I didn't want to go "home" to a house I've never been to and to a room that didn't smell right.

I felt the car start to slow and we turned.

"Wow, It's so beautiful here." He said, obviously trying to cheer me up.

I didn't open my eyes, I didn't want to see it.

"We're here." He stated about twenty minutes later.

I opened my eyes, grabbed my purse, and pushed open the door. I walked, almost stomped, quickly up the driveway and towards the front door. I opened it to see my family in a large living room. It looked familiar, but wrong. The walls we're white and the furniture was also. It was just the same as the last house, but so different.

"Where's my room?" I snapped, sounding kind of harsh.

"It's upstairs," Grandma informed me. "Last door on the right."

I took my suitcases from Mom's hands and dragged them up the grand staircase. I heard them all talking below me as I stalked off down the long hallway.

"I should go talk to her." Jake said.

"Maybe you should give her some space, Jacob." My mom suggested.

I found the last door and opened it slowly. The room was small, bright yellow walls and a small twin bed in the corner. Two pieces of furniture existed, a nightstand next to the bed and a tall dresser in the corner. The floor was dark wood and a small carpet laid next to my bed.

It was my room, my exact room that I had at home, expect it was wrong! I moved over to the bed, it smelled like nothing I recognized and it shouldn't. It should smell like me! It didn't have my baby blanket laying on it or the quilt my Mom had made me. I looked over at the nightstand, it didn't have the small carving I had made on my old one when I was a child. I couldn't stand it! Everything was just there mocking me, reminding me of a time in the past and telling me I could never have it back.

I dropped my things on the floor and ran out of the room, not being able to look at it without falling apart. I ran down the long hallway and down the stairs and straight out the front door. I ignored the calls from behind me and kept running toward the forest at the far east corner of the property.

I ran and ran through the trees, attempting to leave behind me that distressing room. I wanted to be home! Maybe I could run home, but I knew someone would eventually come after me…I ran for what seemed like hours and the forest didn't let up.

Suddenly I felt a falling sensation and the next second I was on the ground. I didn't know what stumbled me, a root maybe or a rock. But I didn't want to stand back up again. Instead, I shifted to a sitting position, leaning against a tree.

It was dark outside now and a cold breeze hit me. I shivered and pulled my knees to my chest. Finally, I just let go and cried. I didn't like holding everything in like this. I just wanted to be here alone and cold, crying. I started to sob and choke on the tears until my throat began to hurt but I couldn't stop. I felt like there was an endless supply of salt water within me, pouring out through a small opening.

I then caught a scent that I would know anywhere and immediately following saw a large pair of black eyes. A giant wolf stood within a circle of bushes, Jacob. He whined softly and walked in the opposite direction. I hid my face before he could return as a human.

"Nessie." I didn't raise my head as he walked over to me and sat down. Swiftly, he pulled me up into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled him closer and hid my face into his chest as I continued to cry. I felt so...vulnerable and weak crying like this.

"Ness?"

I didn't look up but continued to sob into his shirt.

"Nessie. Look at me please, sweetheart."

I still didn't raise my head. What did he think of me now? Crying like a baby just because I had to move. People moved all the time! None of _them_ cried like this. None of them pouted and mopped around. No, it was just me.

"Please." He begged, his voice was so soft and fragile that I had to look up to meet his gaze.

"It's going to be okay." He soothed.

"I'm sick of people saying that!" I yelled suddenly, standing up. He immediately stood up in front of me. "Who the hell are you to tell me that everything is going to be _okay_? No one knows what's going to happen with my life any more than I do! No one knows what this is like, to leave everything! To not know where I'm headed, not you, not Mom! And I'm sick of everyone pretending that they do!"

At some point in my rant Jacob's face changed. His expression was no longer comforting it was hurt and slightly angry.

"You think I don't know what this is like, Nessie? You think I'm not hurting just as much as you are! I just moved away from the only place _I've_ ever been! I left my father behind who ,no matter how much he says he'll be okay, needs me! I left my home and my pack, all of my friends!" He was staring down at me from our height difference. "I left everything for you, Ness! I gave it all up to be with _you_ and you don't even care! You're yelling about how you are so misunderstood and how you hate life here that you haven't even given a chance yet! Maybe you should focus on the fact that other people are hurting too, instead of just caring about yourself!"

I stood there, stunned. He had never _ever_ yelled at me be before. And it stung, badly. But he was right, I was being selfish. I hadn't been thinking about how he was hurting, also.

He started to walk away, "Jake, wait!" I called after him but he started to run.

What did I do? Did I let him go and cool off. Or did I go after him now and apologize. I decided against the first option and started to run after him, but he was way ahead of me. I noticed his clothes on the ground, or should I say the remains of his clothing. Great, I sighed. When he was a wolf I couldn't outrun him.

I trudged along though the dark forest. Before I knew it I was back at the house. I opened the front door. Both of my parents were in the front room, along with Grandma.

"Where's Jake?" I questioned, frantically.

"He said he was going back to his house." Grandma told me.

"His house?" Had he gone back to Forks! Left me here because he thought I didn't appreciate him?

"Yes, we bought him a little house further up the road."

"Oh." I sighed in relief. I started to turn toward the door again, ready to track down his scent.

"Where do you think you're going?" My dad demanded grabbing my arm as I turned.

"I have to go see Jake." I told him calmly.

"Oh no you don't. It's also two in the morning, Renesme."

"Dad! I have to go talk to him." I yelled.

"It can wait till morning."

"No it can't!" I attempted to retrieve my arm from his grip but was unsuccessful.

"Renesme," My mother spoke from across the room. "Your father's right, go get some sleep. You can see Jacob in the morning."

I knew I wasn't going to win this one so I started walking towards the staircase as Dad released my arm. I was halfway up the stairs when I paused.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before, Grandma." I apologized.

"It's alright, sweetheart." She smiled up at me before I continued to walk the stairs and down the long hallway into my room.

I ignored the room and collapsed onto my bed, too caught up in guilt to sleep.

**Review! **


End file.
